1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self propelled scooter employing a uniquely designed spring-loaded propulsion system that is automatically rewound by manual propulsion of the scooter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The scooter has been a popular child's toy for decades. The primary disadvantage associated with a scooter, however, is that it must be manually propelled with one's foot. The present invention overcomes this disadvantage by providing a scooter having a uniquely designed spring-loaded propulsion system that is rewound as the child manually pushes the scooter. The resulting stored energy in the wound springs can be released with the press of a button to further propel the scooter automatically.